The increasing affordability and capabilities of video projectors, have led to the proliferation of view projection applications in a wide variety of different application environments, including home entertainment and visualization. An emerging class of view projection devices combines a projector and a camera into a hybrid system that can project images onto different projection surfaces with minimal distortions. This capability depends in large part on the ability to compensate for shape irregularities in the projection surfaces so as to reduce artifacts (e.g., geometrical distortions, defocus or color and intensity blending) in the projected images. In some approaches, the compensation process involves calibrating intrinsic and extrinsic parameters of the projection-camera system, followed by the computationally intensive processes of identifying and compensating for projection distortion. Other approaches synthesize images captured by the camera into pseudo (or “dual”) images representing the viewpoint of the projector. The enormous size of the light transport matrix, however, poses a significant hurdle in the successful implementation of such approaches. What are needed are improved view projection systems and methods.